


Time For That Later

by ladygabe



Series: Side Quests: Critical Role Ficlets [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, disassociating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygabe/pseuds/ladygabe
Summary: Then he saw him. One of the two humans, Caleb. He was not celebrating.He was not doing anything.A look at the forehead kiss scene from Molly’s POV.





	Time For That Later

The gnolls are dead, the Manticores are dead, the priest is dead. Molly allowed himself a grin as he heard cheers from the others, their victory sinking in. This time he could be truly happy about it; the monster did not happen to be one of his coworkers, after all.

Then he saw him. One of the two humans, Caleb. He was not celebrating.

He was not doing anything.

_“You would just sit there,” Yasha had told Molly, once he had been both aware and brave enough to ask, “looking at nothing. Like you weren’t even there.”_

_“Molly!” A rough smack to the cheek, startling him back into focus, Bo’s visage stern as he looked down upon him. “Stay with us.”_

_Molly’s own reflection had stared back at him in confusion, rippling in the water. His bath had long run cold, and he found himself shivering from the chill. How long had he been here?_

This too was a reflection, the image of his own emptiness now on another man’s face.

Molly had never found out where he had gone, in those states; he never wanted to find out. But he knew, with absolute certainty, that it was no place for anyone to go. 

“Caleb!” Mindless of the flames, he went to him, using Bo’s rough tactic in a moment of desperation and smacking the man in the face. “Are you with us?”

Surprise. Hurt. Fear. All good things. All real things. The difference between a man and a husk.

“Y-yes.”

Relief washing through him, Molly leaned forward and kissed Caleb on the forehead. 

He never wanted to go back into that abyss, the white of nothingness. 

In that moment he decided he would not allow it to take this man, either.


End file.
